


Fire Starter

by littlelump, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quarantine, Something light and cute for you people, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelump/pseuds/littlelump, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: It is the boredom that makes him do it.[ For top!soo fest round 4: COVID-19/Quarantine AU ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

> there is a word PISSMAIL there and I would like to clarify that it’s an email/mail but for dogs. You know.

It is the boredom that makes him do it. Sure, he could play video games or annoy Meokmul, and although the dog would absolutely love it, Kyungsoo needs something new, something exciting and interesting. And, yeah, sure, Tinder had lost its exciting and interesting qualities pretty soon after Kyungsoo first downloaded the app, but he keeps giving it another chance; the never-ending second chances start to get annoying and every so often he finds himself disappointed. 

He’s jealous of his friends who still live with their families and/or have significant others whom they could video call whenever. Kyungsoo has never considered himself lonely, but ever since COVID-19 appeared and began to govern their everyday lives, he has felt alone. However, he does feel lucky that he doesn’t have to share his already cramped one room with anyone except his dog. 

So, when one of his friends mentions Tinder offering their passport option for free for one month, Kyungsoo sees the opportunity as the one-more-chance-okay situation, and, of course, it sparks some excitement within him as well. 

The first few days with the passport option seem to fly by, quite literally actually, as he changes his location every other hour. He gets matches, with both girls and guys, but the conversations never last long, and they all have the same greetings and questions. 

After only a week, he’s bored again. 

-

Slightly tipsy and lying on his bed, Kyungsoo opens the Tinder app. Closing his eyes, he randomly chooses a location and then starts swiping, and this time, to make it simpler, he’s only swiping through the men’s profiles. He’s going at it so fast he almost misses someone cute. Fortunately, he manages to stop the swipe just in time and bring the profile back to the middle. 

A cute East Asian man. Button nose, small and droopy eyes, and an absolutely stunning smile. The man has nine photos, of which eight are selfies and one is apparently of his dog. Kyungsoo snorts; the dog resembles his owner, although the human does look cuter. The man’s name is Baekhyun and he seems to be one year older than Kyungsoo. Not bad. The distance, however, is too much, and although Kyungsoo’s only looking for some sort of online company, a friend of sorts, he feels a tad sad. He lowers his eyes to the bio part and this time he laughs out loud. 

**Got my hand stuck in a Pringle can once.**  
**Can read books without pictures.**

Funny and brief. Kyungsoo likes that. This time he decides to press the heart instead of swiping right, just to play safe. Kyungsoo holds his breath and waits for the It’s a Match! -text to appear, but in vain. Disappointing but not surprising --and, well, what did he expect? Kyungsoo has only been in the same location as Baekhyun for 10 minutes or so. 

He closes the app again, sighing. It's perfect timing to take Meokmul out; the dog must have some unread pissmail waiting for him. 

Halfway through their walk Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates once, signaling a new notification. He fishes the device out of his pocket and checks the lock screen. 

“One new match, huh?” Kyungsoo mutters and silently prays it’s that cute apparently Korean boy whose name he has already forgotten. 

Kyungsoo checks the match as soon as they get back home and he is connected to his trusty WIFI, and he is happy to see Baekhyun has liked him back. 

Kyunsoo instantly messages him. 

_My dog thinks your dog is cute._

He approaches Meokmul. “I hope you like corgis'', he says brightly as he pats the clueless dog. 

-

The next morning when Kyungsoo wakes up, there are few notifications waiting for him, and he is pleased to see one is from Tinder, from Baekhyun.

_My dog thinks your dog should take him out sometimes._

Kyungsoo smiles. He only has two photos of himself on Tinder, both very blurry, but you can see his face well enough. 

_Your dog is fine with blind dates?_

It doesn’t take long until Baekhyun replies.

_If he’s as cute as his owner he should be fine._

They message here and there, flirt a bit, but their conversation never gets too serious. However, all too soon, it just stops. Kyunsoo is upset about it, but then again, not surprised. The current situation is what it is, basically changing every other day, and it feels like Baekhyun must have had the same motives as Kyungsoo: have easy conversations and have fun. 

The passport option expires. It was fun, for sure, and Kyungsoo acquired a few new followers on Instagram. 

Life goes on. He hides his profile on Tinder and focuses on studying.

**-3 months later-**

Kyungsoo is back on Tinder. It’s been a while since he last played with it; yes, played. How else would you describe it when you’re having your morning poop and Tinder is the first thing you open while at it?

Absent-mindedly swiping, looking for nothing to be honest, he comes across Baekhyun’s profile. Baekhyun has changed his first selfie. Kyungsoo stares at the man’s shining smile before his eyes accidentally land on the distance. He immediately straightens his back, heart pounding slightly faster. What used to be four digits is now just one! 

Kyungsoo likes him again, almost giving a super like, but doesn’t because he’s not desperate like that (although he 100% is). This time around he gets the It’s a match! -sign. Kyungsoo sends the message right away. 

_My dog still thinks your dog is cute._

_Hopefully, Baekhyun remembers me_ , Kyungsoo thinks as he places his phone away. 

-

Baekhyun has to stay quarantined for two whole weeks, and from what Kyungsoo could tell, Baekhyun is already suffering after just three days of being homebound. 

_Kyungsoo! I am in pain I’m telling you! I never knew how much I would miss being outside. Like, just being there._ Baekhyun whines. _I actually miss going to the convenience store and see the 3 for 2 deals and say nothing to the cashier._

It’s been like this ever since they started messaging again. Baekhyun whines and Kyungsoo tries to keep him company as well as he could. He knows Baekhyun is over exaggerating but Kyungsoo lets him “suffer” and vent because he finds it hilarious; in fact, he finds Baekhyun hilarious, no matter what the subject is.

 _You will survive. You have your videogames and TV and you’re not starving and, the best part, you could just sleep._

Baekhyun answers with a pouty selfie. _I don’t have ice cream and I want ice cream but no one delivers it here :(_

Kyungsoo’s hand stops petting Meokmul and he stares at the pink pouty lips on his screen. He’s pretty sure Baskin Robbins delivers, but maybe it’s too late to place an order. He turns his attention to the dog next to him. “Would you like to go for a surprise walk?” 

-

Kyungsoo is near Baekhyun’s place, or at least he thinks he is since he only has a vague idea of the location. He’s at some random convenience store, GS25 if he saw right, and he’s staring at the ice cream selection they have there. Meokmul is whining in his arms as he’s trying to choose between the ice creams. _Maybe I should just take one each since they don’t even have that many kinds here,_ Kyungsoo thinks; also, the ice cream is cheap so he doesn’t even mind.

He takes one each, and the worker watches him behind her mask as Kyungsoo bags the ice creams. 

Kyungsoo steps outside and sends a message to Baekhyun. 

_I was taking my dog for a walk and suddenly noticed I might be close to your hoods._ He hits send and shares his exact location as well. Baekhyun answers instantly.

 _Omg!!! How are you so close to my place?!? Did you stalk me or smth??_  
_Yes._ Kyungsoo replies. _I also happened to buy some ice cream for my dog but it seems like he can’t finish them all. Want some?_

_TT I can’t come outside, remember?_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. _Duh. Tell me your address and I might actually deliver the ice cream to you._

Kyungsoo sees as Baekhyun reads the message, but it’s taking too long for him to reply. Kyungsoo nervously taps his foot to the ground, thinking it was a huge mistake to come here unannounced. He startles when his phone pings. The message includes Baekhyun’s address and a cute corgi emoticon. 

Kyungsoo copy-pastes the address to the Naver map. He’s surprised how near he actually is to Baekhyun’s. Because of Baekhyun’s uncharacteristic reply, Kyungsoo is feeling a bit apprehensive as he reaches the gray, unremarkable 3-story building. He straightens his back before pressing the doorbell to Baekhyun’s one-room. The door buzzes and Kyungsoo pushes it open, letting Meokmul walk in first. They take the stairs to the second floor and room number 201 is right in front of them as they stop. Should he knock or just send Baekhyun a message? 

Meokmul slowly walks towards it, smelling the floor and nosing the door thoroughly. Kyungsoo opens his camera app and takes a photo. 

_Meokmul is letting your dog know we were here. Should I leave the ice cream here?_

Kyungsoo gets the answer through the door.

“That would be for the best”, Baekhyun speaks. It’s obviously not too clear to Kyungsoo’s ears because of the door, but he still managed to hear him well enough, and, wow, Baekhyun’s voice sounded husky and just so Baekhyun. Kyungsoo places the bag by the door and moves his face close to the door as well. 

“I didn’t know what you like so I basically got everything they had. I hope you’ll enjoy them though.” 

Baekhyun chuckles on the other side of the door. “I’m not picky. I will enjoy each and every one of them. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo smiles at the door, imagining Baekhyun’s pink thin lips curved into a slight smile. 

“Not a big deal. I was around here anyway”, the lie flying smoothly out of his mouth. 

As he’s walking back home he receives a photo from Baekhyun. Baekhyun has laid down the ice creams on his kitchen table. 

_I don’t know where to begin jskdbkj_

_Start with the Melona_

Kyungsoo has just arrived home when Baekhyun messages him another photo. This time Baekhyun has an ice cream, the Melona one, in his mouth, lips hugging the light green popsicle and eyes pointed at the camera. No message included. Kyungsoo’s heart jumps to his throat and he throws the phone onto his bed. 

“Nope”, he promptly says to no one in particular and walks to the bathroom. 

When he picks up his phone again, there’s a new Kakao notification waiting. It’s obviously from Baekhyun. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so nervous to open it. 

_I really wanted to open the door to see you...r dog. Can’t believe I missed my chance there_

That night, Kyungsoo falls asleep with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. 

-

The day finally comes when Baekhyun is free to step outside. He’s been spamming Kyungsoo with messages of what he’s going to do first and how he can’t wait to get his dog back from his parents. 

_Finally our dogs can meet!!!_

_Hmm. So if our dogs meet then that means we might do so as well?_ Kyungsoo wonders in his reply.

_Oh.. OH. True! Wow how rude of me. Didn’t think about that at all heh sry_

“Lies”, Kyungsoo murmurs out loud as he reheats some leftovers from yesterday.

Throughout the day, Baekhyun keeps disturbing Kyungsoo. It’s cute how excited Baekhyun is after only being at home alone for two weeks. In the evening, Baekhyun is silent for two whole hours, because his parents came to his place with Mongryong and dinner. After that, Kyungsoo’s phone is vibrating what feels like every ten minutes with photos of Mongryong standing, sitting, rolling over, eating, being cute, posing with Baekhyun, and so on. 

_Sorry not sorry for sharing all these cute pics of my precious little dog! I hope you’re showing them to Meokmul too!!!!_

-

It’s close to midnight and Kyungsoo is lying in his bed, getting ready to sleep, when Kakao alerts him of a new message. It’s a voice note from Baekhyun. Kyungsoo can’t deny the thrill he feels when he plays the message.

“Hey. Hi. Kyungsoo. I’m having a walk, without doggy company, and I was just randomly going towards your area, so I got an idea and I wanted to actually call you but then I realized you might be sleeping already, which is why I am sending you this voice message. The idea I thought of is dealing with cup ramyeon, soju and you. So, would you like to join me for a tiny midnight snack? If you’re already sleeping then I guess sleep well and yeah haha” 

The little nervous chuckle at the end melts Kyungsoo’s heart, and suddenly he’s not tired anymore. He quickly sends a reply to Baekhyun.

_Still awake! Ramyeon, soju and you sound good actually. Let me send you a location where we could meet up_

-

The convenience store Kyungsoo chose is a tiny CU just outside Kyungsoo’s building. The store has one plastic table and two chairs outside where they could sit and eat. Baekhyun is already standing by the steps, eyes glued to the phone in his hand and a black mask covering half of his face; Kyungsoo is wearing one as well, of course.

Kyungsoo fiddles with his hood as he stops close enough for Baekhyun to notice his presence. As soon as their eyes meet, Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle and he lets out a chuckle. 

“Hello stranger”, he says and puts his phone into his pocket, giving his full attention to Kyungsoo.

“Hello to you, too”, Kyungsoo replies easily, “How’s freedom treating you?” 

Baekhyun laughs, “Better now. Shall we?” Kyungsoo follows him inside where they shuffle to the ramyeon section. The selection isn’t wide since the store is tiny and they both end up choosing the same shrimp flavored ramyeon. Kyungsoo walks to where the alcohol is, taking a green glass bottle, unflavored one, and follows Baekhyun to the cashier. 

They sit in silence as they wait for their ramyeon to cook. Kyungsoo fills up the paper cups they got with soju.

“Say no to covid”, Kyungsoo says as he lifts his cup slightly towards Baekhyun and waits for him to do the same. Baekhyun smiles, again, like he always does, and Kyungsoo can’t stop admiring the smile now that the mask is not covering it from him. 

“Fuck corona”, Baekhyun replies cheerfully. 

They chat and eat and drink one more bottle of soju. The atmosphere is light and fun, the air feels warm around them-- and Kyungsoo is developing a serious crush. 

Before saying goodbyes and -nights, Baekhyun quickly runs back inside the CU, mumbling something about having to buy one thing first. Kyungsoo waits, hands stuffed in his pockets.

The chime of a bell alerts him of Baekhyun’s arrival. He’s holding something green in his hand.

“Here. For you. As a thank you”, Baekhyun beams and hands him a Melona ice cream bar. Kyungsoo burst into laughter. Oh how he would love to rip the mask away and kiss Baekhyun then and there, but safety first. 

“So, next time with the dogs?” He asks instead, fidgeting with the ice cream and watching Baekhyun.

“It’s a date”, Baekhyun replies.


End file.
